Just As Long As We're Together
by Cinnamon Cigarettes
Summary: Ghosthunters. Just a little one-shot I did. I could no longer resist the slashiness of that show. The boys are just begging to be put together. Slash. Jason/Grant. PG/PG-13 rating. Just for language. Nothing too sexual.


**'Ello. This is a one-shot involving Jason and Grant from the tv series Ghosthunters. If you enjoy the slashiness of the show, you should enjoy this. I love reviews. Now read the story.**

A weary sigh escaped Grant Wilson's lips. Another investigation with not only no real evidence, but also proof that someone had tried to dupe them yet again. Just another place with a gimmick and plenty of fun house effects. Sometimes it would be easy just to give it up. Grant immediately put the uncharacteristically pessimistic thought out of his head and tried to focus on the positive. Sure, they'd had a bust of an investigation this time, but there had been so many where they got really good evidence, and even more with personal experiences. Plus, there was the one thing about TAPS that he would never give up and that was the time it allowed him to spend with Jason Hawes, the man who had become his reason for so many things. To be honest, he couldn't really even remember anymore when they had made that subtle shift from best friends to something more, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Letting out another sigh, he turned his head to look at the man that was occupying so many of his thoughts. At the moment, Jason was driving the TAPS van back towards Rhode Island with a scowl on his face and seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Jason Hawes sent yet another mental curse directed towards the business owner who had called the team in on yet another wild goose chase. He hated it when people wasted his time like that. It pissed him off when it ended with one of his investigators injured. And when Grant was the one who got injured, well, that really pissed him off. In fact, it made him damn near homicidal.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the team, Jay and Grant were left alone in TAPS headquarters. Still limping slightly, Grant hobbled over to a chair and sank down into it, letting out a weary sigh. Almost immediately Jason was coming over to him, and demanding to know if his ankle was hurting any worse. Ignoring Grant's assurances that it wasn't, he continued his questions, seemingly convinced that Grant was actually grievously injured.

Finally, Grant sat forward and proceeded to remove his shoes and socks, intending to prove once and for all, that he was in fact not going to die due to complications of a twisted ankle. He had stopped trying to assure Jay verbally, because all that was getting him was ignored. Smiling victoriously, he thrust his injured ankle in the air, proudly showing the lack of swelling or even discoloration. The sight of Grant's foot apparently shocked Jason into momentary silence. He trailed off mid-rant and smiled sheepishly. He knew he had a tendency to overreact, but the thought of Grant being injured wasn't something that sat well with him. It was his job to keep the man safe. Kneeling down, Jay began to examine the ankle in question, reassuring himself that it really wasn't that big of a deal.

Grant allowed him a few moments to inspect it, before pulling his foot back and leaning forward in the chair. Sliding a finger under Jay's chin, he forced the other man to look up at him. Smiling gently, he placed a soft kiss on Jason's lips.

"I'm fine, buddy. There's no swelling. There's not even any discoloration." Grant said, looking Jason straight in the eye. Jay let his eyes close and rested his forehead against Grant's.

"I know, I know. I just can't stand it when you hurt. I'm supposed to have your back." he replied. Pushing the rolling chair backwards a bit, Grant slid down to a kneeling position on the floor with Jason, and gathered the man in his arms.

"You always have my back. But sometimes, things like a twisted ankle are gonna happen, Jay" Grant whispered, leaning back to look Jason in the eye again. He searched his face, looking for signs of understanding. "You can't blame yourself for everything that happens."

"I don't blame myself. I blame the guy who brought us in to investigate a tourist trap." Jason stated, his jaw clenching. "If we hadn't had to investigate his set-up, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. So he's the one at fault. And I still don't understand why you didn't let me hit him at the reveal."

Grant chuckled softly. Good, Jason was starting to lay the blame on others and that meant he was feeling better. With him, you only had to worry if he _wasn't_ going off on somebody else.

"Jay," Grant looked him straight in the eyes, yet again. He really needed to get his point across. There were some things Jason just couldn't do. Hitting clients was one of them. "Do I really have to explain the term 'assault charges' again?"

"He hurt you." Jay stated, simply. It was as simple as that for him. Someone hurts Grant, Jason wants to hurt them.

Breaking away, he held Grant with one arm, using the other to scoot into a sitting position on the floor. He then pulled Grant down where he was sitting with his back against Jason's chest. Wrapping his arms around him, he held him close. This felt so very right. He couldn't imagine a time without Grant in his life, and preferably in his arms. Bending his head, he laid a soft kiss on the other man's head. There was something about Grant that brought out every protective instinct he had. Soon after, he glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. They would both have to leave for home soon.

"Hey, buddy." he said softly. Grant shifted his head and looked up at Jason. An hour had passed, and he had almost fallen asleep against Jason's chest. No words had been spoken since Jason had started holding him. Time together like this was rare enough that they didn't want to spoil it with speech. Grant's head was tucked under Jay's chin.

Silently, he nodded his head, but didn't try to move away. He really didn't want to leave his place. And it was his place. He had realized recently that his place truly was with Jason. If they had each other, nothing else mattered. He knew people were starting to suspect something. Or maybe they weren't. Maybe it was his own paranoia coming out. It felt like everyone could see the way he looked at Jason. He was sure that anyone who looked would know how he felt. He could feel Jason's warm breath against his skin. Jay had lowered his head to nuzzle Grant's neck. Instinctively, Grant angled his head to give Jay better access. Moaning slightly when Jay nipped lightly at the skin. Grant could tell, due to his position between the other man's legs, that the moan had caused a reaction that they really didn't have time to finish. A fact that was most unfortunate. Especially if Jay kept doing that to his neck. Shifting away, Grant turned where he was facing Jay. Jay grumbled, but finally stood. He knew Grant was right. They didn't have time. Oh, how he hated having to steal moments like this.

"I don't like it any more than you do."

Sometimes he would swear Grant could read his mind. Not surprising, considering how long they had known each other. Still, it seemed almost like a sign. A sign that it was time to stop hiding. Yeah, letting people know about their relationship would be difficult. But they could do it.

"Then let's stop doing it." Jason replied. He didn't think he could keep on this way. He did love his wife, but it wasn't the same kind of love he had for Grant.

"Jay?" Grant was sure he had heard wrong. Jason couldn't be saying what he thought he was. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this can't keep going on. I'm tired of living a lie." Jason replied, frowning. No response. Grant looked like he was trying to speak, but no words were coming out.

"Are you sure?" Grant finally managed to say. This would be the end of a lot of things in their lives. They were both married, with kids to think of.

"We'll get through it together." Jason said, reaching out and cupping Grant's cheek in his palm. Just as their lips met, he whispered something that Grant had been longing to hear. "As long as we're together, we can make it through anything."

With that, Grant's face relaxed completely, and he wound his arms around Jason. He knew that Jason was right. If they were together, nothing else mattered. There would be a period of time that things were rough. He knew that. There were families to tell and hearts to break.

"I love you, Jason." he whispered softly against Jason's lips, before letting himself sink fully into the wonderful sensation of being held by the man he loved. Yes. If he and Jason were together, all was right with the world.


End file.
